Such a vacuum cleaner is known from U.S. 2004/0068826 A1. By the vacuum cleaner disclosed in U.S. 2004/0068826 A1 air with airborne particulates and water droplets are being moved from the air inlet opening to the separator. The separator includes a cup shaped body having a bottom and a wall, further defined by a plurality of vanes extending upwardly from the bottom to an open top. The vanes comprise a curved flow surface for increased particulate separation and reductions in aerodynamic losses. The vanes extend longitudinally with respect to a body and are generally tapered radially relative to a rotation axis of the separator like an air foil. The curved flow surface extends along the length of each of the vanes. The separator comprises vanes to force the air and the airborne particulates to rotate about the rotation axis of the separator. Due to centrifugal forces the airborne particulates will be moved away from the vanes. The longitudinally extending vanes define a plurality of longitudinal gaps or openings, formed there between. Fluid and particulates are drawn into the exterior of the separator via the gaps. As the particulates are drawn in, the separator, which is being rotated at a relatively high angular velocity, applies a centrifugal force to the particulates and to the air and water. The particulates are forced outwardly of the separator body where they can be expelled back into a water bath. Cleaned air is then exhausted from the separator through an outlet.
EP 1219223 A2 discloses a liquid-assisted suction cleaner with a separator rotating at high speed, of a truncated-cone shaped structure formed of a number of radial helical vanes, slightly concave externally, whose width and thickness decrease from a thick ring, forming the greater base, to the smaller base with a flat bottom, said vanes being held firm by an internal ring, said separator being preferably constructed in one single piece of plastic material, balanced by adjustment, in the die used to mould it, of the depth of cavities made in the thick ring and in the bottom, a coat of epoxy paint being applied inside and outside to prevent formation of humid areas that would lead to variations in dimensions that in turn would be the cause of vibrations.
EP 0890335 A1 discloses separator unit for liquid bath vacuum cleaners used for separating from the introduced air the particles of dirt and/or dust sucked with drops of water, the separator unit comprising at least a hollow body shaped like a truncated cone assembled on the drive shaft of the intake assembly of the vacuum cleaner, the hollow body including laterally a plurality of longitudinal slits to discharge the introduced particles of dirt/dust and/or drops of liquid, the separator unit comprising a disk-shaped supporting element axially holed and keyed onto the drive shaft, the supporting element being coupled with the hollow body by means of a peripheral edge with a tooth to couple with the upper edge of the hollow body, the supporting element including a plurality of radial apertures for the passage of the ingested air and a plurality of discharge slits made radially on the portion of the peripheral edge which defines the tooth.
U.S. 2004/098958 A1 discloses a separator for a wet vacuum cleaner has a bottom and a sidewall connected to the bottom. The sidewall has lamellas delimiting slots, wherein through the slots an air/gas flow enters an interior of the separator, delimited by the bottom and the sidewall, wherein the air/gas flow contains dirt/dust particles and/or water droplets. The lamellas each have at least one radial outer widened section, extending in a rotational direction of the separator, and at least one remaining lamella section, wherein the at least one radial outer widened section and the at least one remaining lamella section delimit together a turbulence chamber, respectively. In view of today's requirements in the field of sustainability there is a call for low-energy or energy-saving devices. As a result of this there is a continuous ambition to improve on the energy consumption of domestic appliances such as vacuum cleaners.